


Kylo!dom

by Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun/pseuds/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun
Summary: For Cmbacon.





	Kylo!dom

The Supreme Leader stared coldly ahead as Hux followed by a squad of Stormtroopers escorted a shackled and blindfolded Rey to the foot of his throne.

"The jedi, as promised, Supreme Leader." Hux sneered. "I trust you'll put aside your personal feelings and see that justice is done to this murderous beast."

Kylo's eye twitched. "You can rest assured that she will recieve her just rewards for her part in my ascendency." He said in an ominous tone then dismissed Hux and his stormtroopers.

Rey listened to their retreating footsteps and remained still and silent until she sensed that she was now alone with Kylo Ren. "I can feel you staring at me." She said, breaking the tense silence. 

"I can feel your confidence." He said quietly, approaching her on silent feet. "You don't think I'll hurt you."

"You wont." She shrugged, her covered eyes following his movements despite their blindness.

"We'll see." He said dismissively as he walked a slow circle around her.

"Remove these restraints." She demanded.

"I think not." He breathed against her ear from so close behind her that Rey could feel the heat of his body against her back. "This, though…"

His fingers slipped beneath the bottom of her shirt. "You don't need this." He pulled the top over her head, leaving it hanging from her bound wrists.

"So, you intend to rape me?" Her heart began to pound in her ears and her guts clenched as her confidence disappeared. 

"You'll beg me to fuck you long before I do." He promised darkly.

"Maybe to kill me." She sneered.

"Maybe." He cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. 

"Maybe not." He nuzzled her ear as her nipples pebbled against his palms.

"Take your hands off of me." She growled.

In response he squeezed hard enough to cause a little pain. "Say please." His throaty demand was low but firm.

"Never." She spat and jerked her head suddenly in an attempt to headbutt him.

He dodged her attempt to break his nose. "Soon enough." He crooned.

His hard hands released her breasts and slid down her sides to the waistband of her britches. 

"Stop." She said breathlessly, squeezing her thighs together tightly.

"So uncooperative." He observed. "But you forget, I can feel what you're feeling." His palms skimmed down the outsides of her thighs as he slid the britches down to her shackled ankles. "You're aroused."

"I'm afraid." She countered in a small voice.

"But not of me." He murmurred and kissed her backside where her thigh and cheek came together. "Not of my touch." He caressed her hips and rose up to press his leatherclad erection into the channel between her firm, well muscled glutes.

"You're wrong." She shivered involuntarily at the feel of his cock tucked up against her so intimately.

"You're lying." He breathed and smacked the outside of her right buttcheek hard enough to cause a stinging sensation, but not hard enough to leave a mark. "Don't lie to me."

He stepped around her and leaned down speak to her from so close his breath stirred her hair. "I will punish you if you lie to me."

"You punish me with your touch even when you aren't causing me pain." She said.

A tsk tsk sound preceeded an almost cruel pinch to her left nipple. A moment later a warm wet lick against her right nipple jerked a moan from Rey's lips.

A thin smile flitted across Kylo's lips at the sweet sound that proved her desire as surely as the throbbing arousal slamming through the Force around her. "Tell me the truth."

"You're a monster." She gritted through clenched teeth. She tensed for the pain she expected to follow her words and gasped in surprize when he sucked her still aching left nipple into his mouth and began to sooth it with his tongue.

"Tell me you like the feel of my mouth on you." He said hoarsely after removing his mouth from her breast.

"I hate it!" She snarled. "And I hate you."

With a vicious jerk he ripped the shirt from her bound wrists, causing her to cry out in pain as the manacles bit into her tender flesh. 

He used the torn cloth as a leash and collar around her neck, jerking her upper half toward the floor, forcing her to bend over to recieve two hard slaps on her bottom. His cock jerked in his pants, demanding to be freed as waves of nearly wild, animalistic lust roiled out from her even as the sound of the spanking still echoed in the empty throneroom.

"I will kill you for this." She swore, struggling to stand in spite of the makeshift collar.

Another hard slap left a third bright red handprint on her left glute. "Stop lying." He warned. "Or I'll double the amount of whacks for each."

"I want you dead." She seethed.

He nodded and allowed her to stand before blazing a trail of white hot kisses across her collarbone and up her neck to her earlobe. "That is true." He whispered against her ear. "But only because you want me in spite of yourself."

She swallowed her arguement, not wishing to be bent over again.

When she didn't reply he smiled a little wider than before and knelt to gently tear away the cloth of her britches leaving her naked save for the shackles and blindfold.

"You will replace my clothes." She hissed as he stood back up.

A moan escaped from her as he leaned down to caress the moisture laden curles between her thighs with whisper soft fingers. 

At the sound of her moan he slipped one long finger between her folds and stroked the slippery contours of the heated flesh within. "Tell me you want me to lick your pussy." He rasped.

"No." She gasped.

He rubbed her clit a little harder. "Tell me."

"No." She panted.

He swirled his finger around her clit in fast circular motions that robbed her of the ability to breathe at all. "Tell me." He demanded hotly.

"No!" She gasped, riding his finger, so close to climax she could taste the scent of her own arousal.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked into her hair as she writhed against him.

"Yes! Oh, Ben, Yes!" She wimpered into the crook of his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He coaxed.

"Lick my pussy, Ben! Make me cum." She panted, straining against his finger.

He withdrew his hand and lifted her into his arms.

The icy chill of the black stone throne against her hot flesh sent shivers down Rey's spine as he set her gently down upon it and removed her ankle restraints with a wave of his hand. He pulled her legs wide apart even as he tugged her to the edge of the seat and knelt to replace his fingers with his mouth.

He licked the length of her split from her ass hole to her clit then suckled that tiny nub until she cried out his name in desperation. 

She was so close. So close.

The moisture of her desire dripped onto the floor next to his knee and Kylo begrudged the polished black surface those drops. He laved her split until it was nearly dry but for his own saliva then plunged his tongue inside of her to harvest the slippery fluid straight from it's source.

Rey was writhing, moaning, panting, clawing at his hair.

"Beg me to fuck you, Rey." His voice was as silky as her moisture, as if consuming so much of that precious liquid had altered it's smoothness.

She couldn't beg him anything, she was too consumed by need to form any words. She reached for her own clit with desperate fingers but he caught her bound wrists and held her hands to her belly. "No." He purred. "You'll cum when I allow it."

"Please!" She managed to get out through the strangling sensation in her throat.

"Please, what?" He asked, dipping his head back between her legs to stroke his tongue against her, lapping up the fresh beads of moisture leaking down her crack.

"Fuck me!" She demanded, finding the words and the strength to shout them somehow amidst the haze of her arousal.

"Beg me." He murmurred and suckled her clit for a brief moment.

"Please, Ben! Please! Fuck me!" She ground her hips against him. The amount of time she'd already been on the brink of climax robbing her of any thought of defiance. She needed to cum, she'd worry about dignity later.

"Not yet." He said then slipped a finger down her crack to rub against the puckered flesh below her dripping pussy. "Beg me more." He insisted, pressing his fingertip against that flesh until it began to sink in before withdrawing to replace his finger with his tongue.

"Oh, God, yes! Yes! I need you inside me! Please, Ben! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy, fuck my ass, fuck my mouth, I don't care, just fuck me! Please! Please! Fuck me!" Rey was so far beyond caring about pride or dignity or right or wrong or light or darkness that she begged and pleaded with no thought about anything but being fucked until she could finally cum.

She jerked and writhed, fought to pull her hands free so she could end this torture herself, but all to no avail. "Keep begging." He demanded even as he freed his massively engorged cock from the tight leather of his pants.

"Please!" She sobbed. "Please! Ben! I need you!"

He ripped the blindfold from her eyes, tossing it aside. "Look me in the eyes and beg me, Rey."

"Fuck me, Ben. Fuck me until I die from it!" She begged, her eyes locked on his.

With a small nod of approval he knelt between her thighs and slid easily into her nearly painfully tight pussy, sparking an immediate gushing orgasm. "Look at me." He demanded when her eyes closed to savor the sensation of her climax. "Do not look away or I will stop." He threatened when her eyes met his.

She nodded but kept her eyes glued to his. He smiled a preditory smile and began to fuck her exactly how she wanted him to. Hard, fast, ferociously. Her screams mingled with his grunts, moans and groans of effort as he wrung a dozen more orgasms from her with the fierce, almost violent thrusting of his long, thick cock.

Finally he pulled himself out of her pulsating pussy and jerked her up by the hair to thrust into to her eager mouth before filling it so full of cum that even though she drank it greedily two thick lines of his spend dribbled from the corners of her mouth.

"You're mine." He growled and yanked her by the hair, crushed his mouth to hers and kissed her until her lust was reignited. "Say it."

"No." She said stubbornly. "Not until you fuck me in the ass."

His eyes shot open wide. "Damn it, woman! I love you!"

She gave him a cocky grin. "I know... why do you think I agreed to let Hux 'capture' me so we could play out this sexy little fantasy of yours?"

"Because you love me." He smiled.


End file.
